


This is where emotion flairs

by twisch



Series: And We Get Along So Sweetly - drabble challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Prostate Milking, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: "Bad day?" Stiles whispered gently, his hands coming up to card through the older man's hair and rub at his scalp. Derek moaned at the action and nodded, not even bothering with words. Stiles continued to massage his scalp for a few moments before pulling back, trying to ignore the sting in ha chest when Derek whimpered. Stiles was firm though, pressing a kiss to Derek's forehead before letting go."Go get in the shower - I'll be there in a minute." He said, voice leaving no room for argument. Derek gazed at him, hesitantly taking a few steps away from Stiles and out into the hallway. Stiles followed him out and then watched him step towards the staircase. Derek hesitated, turning in Stiles direction again but Stiles shook his head, ushering him on."I love you." Stiles called, seeing some of the tension bleed from Derek's face. "Now go!"---Or: Derek has had a rough day at the station. Only Stiles can make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePirateHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateHawk/gifts).



> I... this really didn't come out like I thought it would.  
> I imagined an entire story of PWP, but instead it turned into plot with no smut.
> 
> The prostate milking is really just perfunctory and a comfort-thing.
> 
> Honestly, this story just got away from me. It packed it's bags and ran - although, I'm pretty happy with where it chose to go, so...
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from the song  
> Navigate me - Cute is what we aim for

Stiles startled awake when the door to the house slammed shut. He'd been slumbering on the couch in front of an episode of Castle while waiting for Derek to come home. The musty soup he'd made to go with the Autumn weather was waiting on the stove to be reheated and the kitchen table was set. The footsteps of his fiancé heading down the hall and towards the living room though were heavy and dragging. Stiles just knew it had been a bad day.

He got off the couch and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes, stepping around the coffee table to meet Derek halfway when he walked through the door opening to the living room. Muscled arms wound around his waist, pulling him tight against the older man’s body and a stubbled chin burrowed into the crook of his neck with a deep sigh and then heavy sniffing.

"Bad day?" Stiles whispered gently, his hands coming up to card through the older man's hair and rub at his scalp. Derek moaned at the action and nodded, not even bothering with words. Stiles continued to massage his scalp for a few moments before pulling back, trying to ignore the sting in his chest when Derek whimpered. Stiles was firm though, pressing a kiss to Derek's forehead before letting go.

"Go get in the shower - I'll be there in a minute." He said, voice leaving no room for argument. Derek gazed at him, hesitantly taking a few steps away from Stiles and out into the hallway. Stiles followed him out and then watched him step towards the staircase. Derek hesitated, turning in Stiles direction again but Stiles shook his head, ushering him on.

"I love you." Stiles called, seeing some of the tension bleed from Derek's face. "Now go!" And Derek turned again, this time without hesitation, and disappeared up the stairs.

Stiles sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair before he went back down the hallway and into the kitchen to put the soup in fridge. He left the table as it was and turned to go after Derek upstairs and join him in the shower.

It wasn't often that Derek needed this kind of reassurance, but it had happened enough times over the years since they'd gotten together that they had a pretty well-practiced routine for whenever he did. Usually Derek only needed Stiles like this when he had had an exceptionally bad day at the station - and a deputy he may be, but in a small town such as Beacon Hills, really bad days were rare. Especially since the pack had managed to neutralise the Nemeton a few years back as well as establishing a rumour around the supernatural world of being ruthless and strong.

Stiles shook the thoughts as he entered their bedroom, catching the door to their bathroom glinting open and light spilling out in their otherwise dark room. He smiled crookedly, slipped off his clothes in a pile by the bed before going into the bathroom where Derek was standing in the shower underneath the spray of the warm water. Steam had gathered around the room, fogging up the mirrors. Stiles contented himself with watching the outline of Derek through the foggy shower cabin for a few moments before he opened the cabin doors and stepped in to join him.

The shower was something that they had spent time picking out, as they knew they wanted it to be spacious and also that they should both fit underneath the spray of the water – it made shower sex a lot easier and more comfortable. In these moments, Stiles was even more grateful for their foresight. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s muscular back and up to his tense shoulders. He let them rest there for a while, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to one of Derek’s shoulder blades. Stiles’ fingers started a steady movement of pressure against tense muscles, working over familiar patches of skin. He worked over Derek’s entire back and eventually let his hands glide up and into Derek’s hair instead, happy that their similar heights made it easy for him to reach.

He reached out to grab a hold of the shampoo, squirting it into his hand and then working it into Derek’s hair, before letting the water rinse it out. He did the same with the conditioner before grabbing a hold of the soap. He turned off the water completely and poured some of the soap directly onto Derek’s back, putting the bottle back and then started working on lathering up his entire body. It was intimate, yet perfunctory; his hands fondling Derek’s cock and balls garnered no reaction, neither did his fingers gliding in between fleshy cheeks, and he didn’t expect it to either. Eventually he turned the water back on and helped Derek rinse the soap off his body, then turned the water off again, grabbed Derek’s hand and led him out of the shower stall.

Stiles grabbed a towel from on top of their shelf, draping it around Derek who lifted his hands to hold onto it. Stiles took another towel to dry himself off, hung the towel up on one of the hooks on the door, before taking hold of Derek’s towel again and patting him dry – the warmth of the shower water still permeated the bathroom and kept them from feeling cold. When they were both reasonably dry, Stiles grabbed for Derek’s hand again and they both stepped out of the bathroom.

“On your stomach.” Stiles said gently, pressing a kiss to the back of Derek’s hand before letting go.

He watched Derek get settled on the bed before going over to their dresser and opening the bottom drawer where they kept an assortment of massage oils and lube, as well as their entire collection of toys. He regarded the oils for a moment, before picking the one that didn’t have any scent and would stay warm on Derek’s skin long after he’d stopped touching him, along with the most basic of their lubes. On a whim he grabbed one of the, smaller in girth but longer, butt plugs as well and carried all of it over to their bed.

“The usual? Or something different?” he asked quietly, earning a grunt I response. “I need to hear you say it, Derek.” Stiles pushed, placing on hand on the middle of Derek’s back. He felt more than heard the deep sigh Derek gave, but he obediently turned his head away from the pillow he’d buried his face in and looked right at Stiles.

“Usual, please.” He muttered, before turning to put his head back down. Stiles swallowed a chuckle, knowing it wasn’t a good time to laugh, but unable to quench his amusement entirely at the distantly familiar grump that Derek once had been.

He shook his head, picking up the oil and pouring it into his hand, watching it settle into the cup of his palm before upending it all in the middle of Derek’s back. He let it run along his spine for a moment before dipping both his hands in the puddle and started kneading at the tense muscles. He slowly made his way across Derek’s shoulders, pushing thumbs into knots and working on the tense muscles, continued down Derek’s back and down along his legs until Derek became a human-sized puddle on top of their sheets. After giving his ankles and feet a thorough onceover, he let his hands glide along the back of Derek’s legs and up to work a little on his neck, before asking him to turn over.

Derek slowly manged to manipulate his body into laying on his back instead, half lidded eyes looking up at Stiles, a sparkle of adoration glinting in them that made Stiles smile softly at his love. Stiles leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Derek’s lips, cradling his face in his hands as he did. Derek hummed pleasantly and Stiles pulled away to continue. He started with pressing his fingers into Derek’s scalp, causing a moan to escape the older man’s lips and then continued gently down his face until he reached his shoulders and started working on his arms. After a while he had worked over almost Derek’s entire body and he crawled up to lie beside him on the bed. Derek’s head fell to the side and their eyes made contact, Stiles eyes posing the question they always did on these kinds of nights. Derek nodded sluggishly, reaching a relaxed hand to curl around Stiles neck and pulling him into a kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered against the younger man’s lips, to which Stiles smiled.

“I love you, too.” Stiles replied, while one of his hands were already wandering down the plains of Derek’s body, brushing over one of Derek’s hipbone’s as Derek parted his legs to make room for Stiles. Stiles got to his knees, grabbing the lube and the plug as he settled between Derek’s knees. He held up the plug for Derek to see, an eyebrow raised in question.

“This one?” he asked and Derek shook his head. “Word’s, Derek.” Stiles reminded softly.

“No. Just you!” Derek replied, voice low and soft but still steady. Stiles nodded at his fiancé.

“Maybe after, then…” he mused, voice trailing off at Derek’s shrug. “We’ll see. You ready?” he asked and Derek met his gaze, nodding twice.

Stiles uncapped the lube, coated two of his fingers – he wouldn’t need more – and pushed a little against one of Derek’s thighs, splaying him open. Stiles took a moment to wonder at the sight of Derek like this, vulnerable and at his mercy, yet entirely trusting that Stiles would take care of him. And Stiles would always take care of him. He brought his hand to rub between Derek’s cheeks, his slick fingers massaging at the rim of Derek’s pucker. Not long after, he pushed one of the fingers in, a small noise escaping Derek. Stiles wasn’t worried – Derek was hard and he would tell Stiles if something was wrong. Derek always got hard at first, even if that wasn’t the point of the night’s activities, but it would soon go back down again.

Stiles moved his slick finger in and out slowly, keeping an eye on Derek’s face and rubbing softly at the warm walls of his insides. Slowly he pulled out the finger entirely, coming back with two fingers and minimal resistance from Derek’s body – Stiles didn’t expect any, considering how relaxed Derek was. Derek’s hard on was waning now as Stiles with expert fingers probed his walls until he found the spot he was looking for. Derek’s sharp inhale tipped him off, though the small raise in the wall of his insides already gave him a clue.

After tapping it once, twice, and seeing one of Derek’s legs jerking a little, he brushed softly against it, steadily increasing the pressure. He looked up, seeing the serenity and calm that came with the flush that spread over Derek’s body and he pressed the tips of his finger a little harder into the spot, watching as Derek’s mouth fell open. Derek took deep, steadying breath’s and Stiles smiled, leaning forward to take the tip of Derek’s penis into his mouth – he knew that the breaths were a sign that Derek wasn’t far off and he’d rather not do too much clean up.

He pressed harder into the spot, massaging it rather brutally, lips closing around the head of Derek’s soft cock. A few moments later Stiles simply pushed both his fingers hard into the spot, causing Derek’s body to tense up and liquid to spill onto Stiles tongue. Stiles softly started the movements of his fingers again, milking Derek until his body sagged back into the bed again and his cock stopped leaking. Stiles released Derek’s cock, kissing the head softly and then trailing more kisses along the V of Derek’s hips, stopping at the jut of his hip. 

Stiles carefully extracted his fingers out of Derek’s body, a small whine escaping him. Stiles took hold of the plug and tapped Derek on the leg with it to get his attention. Derek slowly opened his eyes to look down at Stiles, his eyes focusing on the plug in Stiles hand.

“Do you want this?” Stiles asked gently and Derek nodded.

“Please.” Was all he said, but it was enough for Stiles who lubed the plug up. He pushed it at Derek’s hole and heard the soft sigh of relief as it pushed through his rim, settling inside of him, no doubt resting lightly against his prostate too with its length. Stiles smiled at his work and got off the bed, the lube and oil in hand. He walked over to their dresser, putting the tubes back in their rightful drawers.

“I’ll be right back.” He assured Derek, stepping into their bathroom to wash off his hands and fill up one of the glasses they kept in there with cold water. 

He walked back into the room, putting the glass on the bedside table and crawling onto the bed, pulling Derek’s body to line up against his. Derek sighed and leaned his head against Stiles chest, listening intently to the soft beating of his heart. Stiles reached out for the glass of water and coaxed Derek into lifting his head and drinking, albeit reluctantly. As soon as the water hit Derek’s tongue though, he gobbled three fourths of it, not realising how thirsty he’d been. Stiles smiled, putting the glass back and settled down in silence, stroking Derek’s hair and keeping him close.

“Want to talk about it?” Stiles asked eventually and Derek shook his head at first. Then he nodded a little, which Stiles interpreted as he wanted to tell Stiles, but not actually discuss any of it.

“Small kid. His dad-“ Derek choked a little, but Stiles didn’t pressure him. “His dad beat him. He almost killed him, and- he-“ Derek shuddered.

“You don’t have to, Derek.” Stiles assured him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and looking into his hazel eyes.

“I just- I need to get it out.” Derek insisted and Stiles only nodded. “His dad… touched him.” The disgust was obvious in his voice. “He was just a kid…” Derek sighed, sorrow in his voice as he cuddled closer to Stiles.

“It’s okay now, Derek. You saved him. You saved that little boy!” Stiles whispered as he felt the silent tears drip from Derek’s cheek and onto his own chest. “You saved him.” He whispered again, rocking Derek back and forth. He kept repeating it, humming and touching Derek continuously until Derek fell asleep against him.

Only when the other man had fallen asleep did Stiles untangle himself from him, tucking him under their sheets. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s tearstained cheek before straightening. He rooted through their drawers for a pair of sweats and a shirt – the ones he finally found were probably Derek’s – before he made his way out of their bedroom, leaving their door open so Derek could hear him if he woke up, although Stiles doubted it. Stiles went down to their kitchen to reheat the soup, cut up some fruit and make some tea. He ate himself first, before taking a portion of it all back up to their room so that he could get some soup into Derek too, before getting in bed for the night.

He stopped in the door to their bedroom, just watching his fiancé in their bed for a moment. It wasn’t always that Derek needed him to take care of him. But Stiles would never deny him. 

They’d both gone through so much, but they’d come out the other side - a little broken and a little bent, but they’d made it. And Stiles was determined that they keep making it.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I gifted this work to a special person,[ ThePirateHawk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateHawk/pseuds/ThePirateHawk), who has given me new energy. I wanted to show my appreciation for how inspiring and uplifting their comments have been, and this is the best way I knew how. Thank you!
> 
> Kudos & comments are love!
> 
> Come hang with me on my sparkly new Twitter or Instagram (same handle on both) @TwischWrites  
> (because I don’t understand Tumblr.)


End file.
